Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a valve that switches the flow of a gas and a fluid control device that includes the valve.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various fluid control devices that control the flow of a gas by using a valve have been designed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid control device that includes a pump and a valve.
The pump has an air-suction hole and an air-discharge hole.
The valve includes a diaphragm, a first valve housing, and a second valve housing and has a structure whereby the diaphragm, the first valve housing, and the second valve housing are stacked one on top of the other in this order. In addition, the valve has a ventilation hole, an exhaust port, and a cuff-connection port. The discharge hole of the pump is connected to the ventilation hole. The exhaust port is opened under atmospheric pressure. The fluid control device is connected to a cuff as a result of a manchette rubber tube of the cuff being connected to the cuff-connection port of the valve.
With the above-described configuration, the fluid control device of Patent Document 1 drives the pump and discharges air into the valve through the discharge hole of the pump. The air discharged to the valve flows into the cuff through the cuff-connection port.
In this manner, the fluid control device of Patent Document 1 fills the cuff (container) with compressed air. Then, the fluid control device of Patent Document 1 discontinues driving of the pump and causes the compressed air in the cuff (container) to be exhausted through the exhaust port.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2012/141113 Pamphlet